XMen Legacy XMan and Pregnant
by Joseph DiF
Summary: Rogue's mysterious pregnancy turns out to be the result of a Weapon Plus experiment.


**X-MEN LEGACY **

**X-MAN AND PREGNANT**

BY: JOSEPH Di FRANCESCA

PAGE ONE

Panel 1/ In class rogue teaches the kids about the morals and responsibilty of sex. Mercury politely asks a question by raising her hand while Quire is more arrogant and just blabs out it as he slouches in his seat.

CAPTION: JEAN GREY'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS.

ROGUE: Remember just because your body is telling you that it's ready. You have to think to yourself, Ah'm ah really ready to handle what comes next? Ya never really know what your in for as mutants. You or your partner could get pregnant on the first time. They could go through the pregnancy in weeks, days or even hours instead of months. Or they could even give birth to multiple babies.

MERCURY: But Miss Rogue, isn't impossible for mutants to get pregnant now since M-Day?

QUIRE: Yeah, shouldn't we be able to do it like monkeys on the discovery channel?

ROGUE: Just because you think that it's impossible doesn't mean it can't happen. Us standing here right now certainly is proof of that. Ah'm sure most of your parents would agree to that.

2/ Rockslide with his raised high with an eager look on his face.

ROCKSLIDE: Man that would stink if your ahh...partner got you pregnant instead.

ROGUE: It's always a possibility. Our species doesn't quite follow the norm. So if any of ya kids need help in ways to show your affection safely, just come see me. Ah have more than mah share of experience in that department.

ROCKSLIDE: Rogue can you help me to use his powers to create myself some junk.

ROGUE: That's somethin' that your gonna hav to do on your own and in private.

3/ Close up of Rogue talking to herself in a sighing face.

ROGUE: So that's why Jono asked me to fill in for him today.

4/ At their desks Rockslide ponders as he stares at Anole who is getting angry while his hands are holding his crotch. Rogue is at her desk high fiving her fore-head with grief.

ROCKSLIDE: I wonder what would happen if Anole's junk got cut off?

ANOLE: That gross dude! Why are you thinking about junk?

ROGUE: I think I'm gonna be sick.

ROCKSLIDE: Would it grow back bigger like your arm did?

ANOLE: I'm serious dude, stop thinking about my junk.

5/ Rogue is standing at her desk staring down at it pointing to the door as the students leave the classroom.

ROGUE: On that note we'll end class for today. See y'all after spring break.

PAGE TWO

Panel 1/ Later as Rogue is leaving the school she is approached by Gambit.

GAMBIT: Wat you plan on doing for spring break Chere? You know, there's no better way to party than wit a Cajun.

ROGUE: Mah trip is gonna be fine the way it is Sugah. Besides, ah thought you were O.K. with Me and Eric?

GAMBIT: Ah ah'm Chere, ah just don't want little Maggie to get too attached. Dis way he doesn't get to hurt when you come back to me.

2/ Rogue gets in her car and drivers off.

ROGUE: "Giggle" Bye Remy. See ya in a week!

3/ Rogue is out of bed getting dressed as Eric lays in bed wondering where she is going.

CAPTION: TWO DAYS LATER.

ROGUE: Ah'm taking off Eric. There's somethin' that ah need to do.

ERIC: Do you wish for my assistance? Maybe we can partake on another adventure?

4/ Rogue looks distant as she walks away from a smiling Eric.

ROGUE: No thanks Eric, this is sometin' ah need to do alone. See ya in a couple days.

ERIC: I will hold you to that.

PAGE THREE

Panel 1/ Logan asks Gambit where Rogue is because she's late for her class.

CAPTION: AFTER SPRING BREAK.

LOGAN: Where's your on again off again Cajun? She never checked back in yesterday and is 15 minutes late for her class.

2/ Gambit is very worried and Logan is standing next to the phone monitor.

GAMBIT: She would never bail on a class like di's. Somethin' must be wrong.

LOGAN: Calm down Gumbo-o, she's probably being woed by Magneto as we speak.

FX: RING..RING

3/ Magneto calls the school on the monitor asking if they've seen Rogue.

MAGNETO: Logan, is Rogue there?

LOGAN: I guess not.

MAGNETO: I'm concerned, she went saying that she would be back but never returned.

4/ Gambit starts talking while smirking at Magneto.

GAMBIT: Maybe she decided to come back to ol' Gambit?

MAGNETO: She left four days ago. Perhaps I made her forget the way.

5/ Gambit and Magneto are concerned and determined.

GAMBIT: Dat's it ah'm searching for her.

MAGNETO: I'm on my way also.

6/ Logan motions Gambit and Magneto to calm down with his hands.

LOGAN: The both of you just need to remain calm. Eric with all do respect this is a problem that should be delt with on my end. Just stay on Utopia for now if we need you I'll call.

MAGNETO: As much as it pains me to stay, I know with you leading the mission Rogue will be in good hands.

OFF PANEL: Uh...guys, look who I found.

PAGE FOUR

Panel 1/ Sam is leading the way with Rogue following him 9 monthes pregnant.

ROGUE: Wat's all the fuss about? Didn't Ah earn some maternity leave.

2/ Beast has just finished giving Rogue a physical exam.

CAPTION: LATER IN THE INFIRMARY.

BEAST: Everything seems to be right as far as I can tell. Blood pressure's fine, the uterus has grown nicely and the heart rates for Rogue and her new baby boy are steady.

LOGAN: Still, how could this have happened so fast. I don't like it one bit.

3/ Rogue is sittng up on the exam table acting kind of timid. Gambit is angry with the fact that something bad could've happen to Rogue. Beast and Logan are standing around.

ROGUE: Like ah told mah class, pregnancy is random and with effects of the X-Gene in play make it some-what unatural. But this could be a natural pregnancy for me right Hank?

GAMBIT: You disappear for four days Chere, then show up pregnant. It's got mysterieux written all over it.

4/ Rogue defends herself harshly while Beast couriously questions her.

ROGUE: Ah don't recall a thin'. Ah'm not in a lab somewhere so maybe this is what ah do, hibernate during mah trimesters.

BEAST: What are you hiding from us Rogue? As your physision I must know all the facts.

5/ Rogue shyly answers which shocks Beast, Logan, and Gambit.

ROGUE: Well if you all wanna get into mah personal business. Me and Eric were intimate alot during the break. So...maybe the baby is his.

BEAST: Oh my stars and garters! That may have been T.M.I. but I'll take that into account.

GAMBIT: Oh mon dieu!

LOGAN: Can't wait to call Mags back now.

6/ Logan orders Rogue, who is next to him, to take it easy then contacts Rachel telepathically.

LOGAN: Rogue, I want you to rest for now.

ROGUE: Ah feel fine. Ah don't think this is really goin' affect me all that much sugah.

LOGAN: Fine, just remember to keep in touch with McCoy.

PAGE FIVE

Panel 1/ Rogue is pucking in the toilet.

2/ Rogue is trying to teach a class but runs out having to go to bathroom. Quire quitely calls her a hypocrit to the class.

QUIRE: Hypocrit.

3/ Rogue is confidently giving a student advice but he is focused on her lactating through her shirt. Paige Is walking by and notices Rogue.

4/ Paige is shedding off some husk while running over to an embarrassed Rogue and the grinning student.

5/ Rogue is now walking away red in the face while Paige uses her husk to cover her up like a blanket.

6/ Logan, Iceman, Kitty, and Rogue are sitting in the kitchen enjoying a Hawaiian pizza. Rogue is pouring chocolate syrup on her slice as she's eating it. The others stare in shock watching her.

PAGE SIX

Panel 1/ Gambit joins Rogue who is sitting under a tree on a hill.

GAMBIT: Well Chere, is it everythin' that you wanted it to be?

ROGUE: Ah'll be honest wit you sugah, it is nothing wat ah expected. Mah feet are swollen, mah back is sore, mah breasts ache and keep sprin'n leaks, ah'm hungery all the time but can't keep nothin' down, ah'm uncoordinated to the point where ah can't walk a straight line and ah hav ta pee all the time. But it all feels better when ah feel this litte guy kick.

2/ Rogue goes to put Gambit's hand on her belly but he is reluctant to touch her.

ROGUE: You wanna feel the baby move?

GAMBIT: No Rogue. Actually ah been meaning to tell you wat's on mah mind since you returned.

ROGUE: Wat is it Remy? Ah was hopin' that this wouldn't affect us.

3/ A depressed Gambit tells a compassionate Rogue his true feelings.

GAMBIT: Ah know ah shouldn't feel dis way Roguey. Ah know ah said ah love you no matter what petite. But dis here...it's somethin' different altogether. Even though mah heart still beats for you. Mah mind knows that now...now you will never be wit me. Ah...ah just need some space Rogue.

ROGUE: Remy, Ah feel for Eric but ah still feel for you too.

GAMBIT: Dat may be true but ah know now that ah can never give you all your needs. We could always be a couple but we could never be a family. Don't get me wrong ah'm happy for you truely. Ah guess it's time that dis Cajun goes back fishin' in the bayou.

4/ Rogue is upset and angry yelling at Gambit who has his back turned to her to hide a tear that he is shedding.

ROGUE: Remy you jerk, you make it sound like ah cheated on you. You know the situation between me and Eric. Dis here...it's mah life, mah body, mah choice.

GAMBIT: That may be true petite but the choices that you make also affect the lives of others. Ah know it's wrong and ah still wish you the best. It's just that every time that ah'm goin' look at that baby..ah'm goin' get depressed thinkin' of what we can't hav together.

5/ Rogue is crying as Gambit walks away in the distance. An excited Kitty and a curious Rackel walk up from the other direction.

KITTY: Hey-ey girl-friend. Guess who's go her crib assembled?

RACHEL: What was that about?

ROGUE: A choice that ah made.

PAGE SEVEN

Panel 1/ Logan is questioning Beast who is reading over his charts while Gambit shuffles his cards.

CAPTION: LATER IN THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE.

LOGAN: Well McCoy, how is she?

BEAST: As far as I can see the baby is natural but it still feels wrong to me.

LOGAN: What's up, Pepe?

2/ Fantomex shows up just relaxing in the doorway. Logan seems annoyied and Gambit expresses his commitment.

FANTOMEX: Oh nothing much. I just wanted to get caught up on the latest gossip.

LOGAN: Out with it already, we're in the middle of a crisis.

FANTOMEX: Sublime just set up a new Weapon Plus shop and I can only guess as to who his new test subject was or is.

GAMBIT: Ah don't care if ah hav' ta tag along wit your assassin squad ah'm commin' wit you Homie'.

3/ Rockslide and Anole are hiding on the other side of the wall down the hallway.

ROCKSLIDE: See Dude, I told you something was going on.

ANOLE: Why do I get the feeling that whatever your thinking right now. Is going to get us both in trouble.

4/ Rockslide grabs Anole's arm and pulls him away with him.

ROCKSLIDE: Come on I have an idea.

LOGAN: Still we don't know what we're dealing with here. Me and the others are going to have a staff meeting about this. The Gurthies will cover the classes and Bobby's acting headmaster.

LOGAN THOUGHT BUBBLE: Rachel with me. I want you to contact Kitty and Frenzy and have them meet us in the hanger.

RACHEL THOUGHT BUBBLE: On it.

PAGE EIGHT

Panel 1/ Rockslide and Anole are sneaking into the X-Jet.

CAPTION: 5 MINUTES LATER IN THE HANGER.

ROCKSLIDE: Come on dude, keep up.

ANOLE: Are you sure this is a good idea?

ROCKSLIDE: Don't worry I saw this on a TV show once.

2/ Shadowcat scares Rockslide and Anole as she phases up behind them.

SHADOWCAT: I saw that one too.

ROCKSLIDE and ANOLE: AAAAA!

3/ Shadowcat phasing them outside of the plane.

SHADOWCAT: Now, now students only teachers are allowed in the faculty lounge.

ANOLE: I told you this wasn't going to work.

ROCKSLIDE: But we just wanna help. What else are we gonna do around here?

4/ Shadowcat phasing back into X-Jet while giving them a homework assignment.

SHADOWCAT: You two can type up a report on the effects that caffine can cause on the X-Gene in adolescent mutants. That should keep you busy until we return.

ROCKSLIDE and ANOLE: Yes Miss Pryde.

PAGE NINE

Panel 1/ View of the X-Jet cloaked getting closer to the Weapon Plus facility which looks like a Hospital in a clear dome.

FANTOMEX: We're almost there.

2/ Inside the cockpit of the X-Jet Wolverine is breifing Gambit, Frenzy, Marvel Girl, Shadowcat, Beast and Fantomex.

WOLVERINE: Dr. Sublime the Director of the Weapon Plus Project which produced living weapons like Captain America, Deadpool, Fantomex, myself and those adorible Cuckoos of Emma's. He also created the mutant power enhancer drug named Kick and also formed the mutant organ harvesting group called the U-Men.

FANTOMEX: Rogue may have been gone for days but if they have a time excelerator in their. They could've done months if not years of research and testing on her.

3/ Wolverine leans over to Beast as they both look out the window. The angle of the scene is from over their shoulders out the window so that you can you see the Weapon Plus Facility. A hospital like buiding with a clear dome over it.

WOLVERINE: Hey Furball, What do you got for us.

BEAST: Amazing, Where do they get all this tech from? Is their an evil surplus store we don't know about?

WOLVERINE: Yeah and I wonder if you get one of those member discount cards too.

4/ Beast is looking at the intruments while Marvel Girl tries to use her telepathy.

BEAST: I can tell you right now that it's going to take time trying to get through that outside wall of theirs.

MARVEL GIRL: Something is blocking my telepathic probes.

5/ Wolverine is talking to Beast with an annoyed Frenzy next to him.

FRENZY: We should have a teleporter with us.

WOLVERINE: Beast, stay with the X-Jet keep scanning around and keep me informed on anything.

BEAST: Don't fret my illustrious Headmaster. I shall not leave even the silliest forum site unclicked.

PAGE TEN

Panel 1/ Shadowcat and Phantomex phase through the floor together by Wolverine.

WOLVERINE: What do you got for me?

SHADOWCAT: I can phase through it, there dosen't seem to be any security against it.

FANTOMEX: And we picked out a nice spot for a picnic too. That is unless you want to actually stop this madman.

2/ Wolverine, Shadowcat, Marvel Girl, Gambit, Frenzy, and Fantomex phase through the dome.

WOLVERINE: Teams of three.

3/ A snobbish Famtomex with his back turned to a suave Gambit.

OFF PANEL: Famtomex with Gambit...

FANTOMEX: This swamp trash better not cramp my style.

GAMBIT: You gots to hav' style before one can cramp it, Monsior.

4/ Shadowcat is looking annoyed at a cocky Frenzy.

OFF PANEL: ...Shadowcat with Frenzy...

FRENZY: You best keep up with me, girl.

SHADOWCAT: Haven't I kicked your butt enough times for you to know how good I am?

5/ Wolverine is leading the way with Marvel Girl following.

WOLVERINE: ...and Marvel Girl your with me.

MARVEL GIRL: I'll keep us psychicly linked while I try to probe for Rogue's thoughts.

WOLVERINE: Spread out, first one to find Rogue gives the rest a psychic shout.

PAGE ELEVEN

Panel 1/ By a wall Wolverine is sniffing around the air as Marvel Girl is concentrating as she psi-scans.

MARVEL GIRL: I'm faintly getting some thoughts. But we have to get closer to be sure. I can't believe she's really pregnant.

WOLVERINE: I'm picking up a scent. Well that's what happens when you forget to take the proper precautions.

2/ Shadowcat and Frenzy are looking around the area as they get closer to a doorway.

FRENZY: Remember Kitty-Cat, when the enemy shows up I get first crack at them.

SHADOWCAT: You know you don't have to impress me.

FRENZY: Throw me at something and I'll show you impressive.

3/ A U-Man is pointing his finger that is radiating with energy at the backs of an unaware Gambit and Fantomex as they inspect a wall-like fence.

FANTOMEX: See the thing of it is that swamp trash like you can't even be compared to my theivery talent. I'm in a class of my own. The sophisticated upperclass.

GAMBIT: Ah'm afraid that your accent isn't the only thing faux. Cause you think you Gambit too.

4/ Wolverine tackles Marvel Girl to the floor behind a corner as a bullet whizzes by them.

WOLVERINE: Sniper, get down.

FX: ZIP

5/ The U-Man fires an energy blast at Gambit and Fantomex that strikes them from behind.

FX: ZAP

PAGE TWELVE

Panel 1/ Shadowcat and Frenzy get blasted off the ground by an explosion.

FRENZY: They-yiIAA!

FX: BOOM

2/ Shadowcat grabs Frenzy and phases them safely through a wall.

SHADOWCAT: Hold on!

3/ They both phase back out of the wall while Shadowcat drops Frenzy on the U-Man.

FRENZY: What are you doing?

SHADOWCAT: Remembering what you said. I'm throwing you at them.

4/ Frenzy crash lands on top of the U-Man smashing it into the ground.

FRENZY: I like your style girl.

PAGE THIRTEEN

Panel 1/ Gambit and Fantomex lay unconscious on the ground as the U-Man takes another aim, only this time at a closer distance.

U-MAN: Everyone has their weak points.

FX: VVMMM

2/ A glowing playing card comes floating down in front of the U-Man who is confused by it.

U-MAN: What is this?

3/ The U-Man looks down again but doesn't see anybody on the ground.

U-MAN: Wait! Where did they go?

4/ The card explodes infront of the U-Man.

FX: BOOM

5/ Gambit acts cocky to Fantomex as the busted up U-Man tries to crawl on the ground.

GAMBIT: See, It's all about showmanship.

FANTOMEX: Which you couldn't have done without my misdirection.

PAGE FORTEEN

Panel 1/ Fantomex shoots the U-Man in the head while asking him a question.

FANTOMEX: What was that about weak points?

GAMBIT: X-Men don't kill.

2/ FX: BLAM

FANTOMEX: I'm not an X-Men.

3/ Frenzy is beating the U-Man to a pulp.

FRENZY: Not much are you in a fair fight?

4/ Shadowcat, acting a little timid shows up next to Frenzy who is still beating on the U-Man.

SHADOWCAT: Think he had enough.

FRENZY: Almost done.

5/ Shadowcat is pointing to a direction as Frenzy punches the U-Man one more time.

SHADOWCAT: Come on, there's a door this way.

OFF PANEL: Just one more.

FX: BAM

PAGE FIFTEEN

Panel 1/ A U-Man sniper has the corner where Wolverine and Marvel Girl are hiding behind in his sites.

U-MAN: You mutants can't hide behind that wall all day.

2/ Wolverine's claws show up in the top view of the U-Man sniper's site.

U-MAN: What's that?

3/ Wolverine claws the the U-Man as he flies into him from above.

WOLVERINE: No, but we can get thrown telekinetically over them.

U-MAN: AAIIIEE!

4/ Wolverine is sniffing around while talking to Marvel Girl telepathically while looking at a door marked stairs.

WOLVERINE: Coast is clear now, hurry up.

FX: SNIFF

PAGE SIXTEEN

Panel 1/ The X-Men are poised to fight inside an empty laboratory.

CAPTION: INSIDE THE FACILITY.

MARVEL GIRL: Place is empty.

FRENZY: Those U-Men must have acted as a distraction so the others could escape.

WOLVERINE: I can still smell their stench, Sublime was here and recently too.

GAMBIT: From the looks of those empty tubes Ah'd say science class is over, no?

FANTOMEX: That's the thing Weapon Plus is never over and they always see a project to the end.

2/ Cut to a concerned Shadowcat and a worried Wolverine.

SHADOWCAT: That's odd they must have been here recently. How else would they now how many guard's to send to greet us.

WOLVERINE: Back to the ship!

3/ Back in the X-Jet a curious pilot Beast gets his answers from a frightful Gambit. Plus an agitated Fantomex and Wolverine.

BEAST: What seems to be the emergancy for the return home? I set the DVR to record Idol.

GAMBIT: We must hurry back to the masion, Rogue's life is in danger.

BEAST: What?

FANTOMEX: If I'm right Rogue is Weapon Plus' newest test subject.

WOLVERINE: And Sublime let her loose o keep us occupied for him to create his new weapon.

4/ The X-Jet is above the school as the X-Men jump out from he bottom door with Wolverine taking point.

WOLVERINE: Back in your groups and spread out!

PAGE SEVENTEEN

Panel 1/ Fantomax and Gambit are both look up to see an aircraft in the sky. It looks like the Weapon Plus Facility that they just came from. While hovering above it makes an announcement.

INTERCOM: Hello everybody, It's Dr. Sublime. Did I forget to mention that Rogue and I have been a little busy raising a family together.

GAMBIT: It appears we may be to late homie'. Keep up, cuz ah'll leave you behind to save the damsel..

FANTOMEX: Your bravado is admirable but don't ever question my abilities. My talents are just as baffling to you as the reason why that woman has an interest in you is to me.

GAMBIT: It's the charm mon ami.

3/ A young Gambit stands smug as a teen Mystique is leaping toward Gambit, and Fantomex.

YOUNG GAMBIT: Hate to interupt your quarrel but ah'm obviously with Gambit. We are quite the ladies man.

TEEN MYSTIQUE: Yes, the Cajun here is definately more handsome. But still not good enough for my daughter.

4/ Fantomex shoots at teen Mystique who dodges the bullets as she kicks Gambit who threw kinetic cards at the younger Gambit who stopped them with cards of his own.

GAMBIT: Another immitator, Gambit has many fans, no?

FANTOMEX: Your her mom uh? Mutant teen mom statistics really are rising.

FX: BLAM BLAM BLAM

PAGE EIGHTEEN

Panel 1/ Wolverine and a teen Ms. Marvel stare down Shadowcat and Frenzy.

WOLVERINE: Where do you think your going, bub?

SHADOWCAT: Where's Marvel Girl and didn't you just say to spread out?

FRENZY: When did you call the Avengers old man?

2/ Shadowcat gets punched in the face by Nightcrawler who is teleporting in.

SHADOWCAT: She said you two where back over ther-

NIGHTCRAWLER: -We are leaving here with our mother mein freunds.

3/ Shadowcat is fist-fighting the Nightcrawler while evading Wolverine's claws as Frenzy and Ms. Marvel are locked in a test of strength.

INTERCOM: Rogue under-went an In vitro fertilization where the egg cells are fertilized by sperm outside the body. We had to hormonally control the ovulatory process of course.

SHADOWCAT: Well, I can say with a hundred percent certainty that they are imposters.

FRENZY: Ya think.

4/ Wolverine looks surprised as he looks upon Sunfire, Magneto and Sabretooth.

INTERCOM: Then by removing the ova from the ovaries then transferring the zygote into the uterus. But unlike the normal process my genetisist located and isolated specific gene traits from the mutants that she absorbed in the past.

WOLVERINE: It can't be.

MARVEL GIRL: But it is. They have their psionic imprints. With the exception of Magneto because of the helmut he's wearing.

5/ Sunfire shoots a fire blast at Wolverine and Marvel Girl.

WOLVERINE: Get behind me kid.

PAGE NINETEEN

Panel 1/ Wolverine getting hit with the fire blast while acting as a human shield and takes the blast to protect Marvel Girl shielding her from it.

INTERCOM: The result a type of clone of the original mutant with all of their abilities and memories. I just had to mature them to a satisfactory age. You know like a fine wine.

MARVEL GIRL: Wolvie!

2/ An angry Wolverine breaks his claws on Frenzy trying to slash her.

FRENZY: Those brittle bones of yours aren't going to do you any good against me short stuff.

WOLVERINE: I'll show you brittle.

3/ Wolverine crashes into a wall.

FX: CRASH

4/ Frenzy cracking her knuckles smirking.

FRENZY: Yeah you showed me, you really are brittle. That real Wolverine wouldn't have shattered like glass with that hit.

5/ Ms. Marvel hits Frenzy from behind.

MS. MARVEL: That's no way to treat my Wolvie.

6/ Shadowcat grabs Frenzy from Ms. Marvel and phases the two of them to safety before they crash into a wall.

SHADOWCAT: You mind if I borrow her for a moment.

MS. MARVEL: Hey!

PAGE TWENTY

Panel 1/ Frenzy punches Ms. Marvel as she phases back up with Shadowcat.

FRENZY: Peek-a-boo.

FRENZY: That's it keep setting her up for me to knock her down.

2/ Nightcrawler teleports in split kicking Frenzy and Shadowcat.

NIGHTCRAWLER: Mind if I cut in fraulines.

FX: BAMF

3/ Ms Marvel goes to punch Shadowcat in the face.

MS. MARVEL: Got you now!

SHADOWCAT: Oh crap.

4/ Ms. Marvel's punch goes through Shadowcat's head and connects with Frenzy's punch.

MS. MARVEL: OWW!

FRENZY: Got who now?

5/ Frenzy phases through Shadowcat's torso and punches .

6/ Ms. Marvel collides into Nightcrawler sending them both through the air and crashing into the ground.

FX: WHAM

PAGE TWENTY-ONE

Panel 1/ Fantomex shoots teen Mystique in the leg and hits her over the head with his other gun. Meanwhile young Gambit is throwing kinetically charged cards in the background.

FANTOMEX: By the way I consider myself to be mysterious and debonair.

FX: BLAM

2/ Gambit jumps back from an explosion with a worried look on his face unaware that Rogue is behind him ready to fight.

GAMBIT: Ah hope Rogue got herself to safety.

ROGUE: Don't worry 'bout me ya swamp rat, ah'm here to help.

FANTOMEX: What are you going to do breastfeed the bad guys? You need to get your prego butt out of here.

3/ Gambit greets Rogue with open arms while Fantomex acts disgusted by their joyfullness.

GAMBIT: This is no place for you chere.

ROGUE: Ah need to know what's goin' on here.

FANTOMEX: Well madam, it would appear that you had been kidnapped by Weapon Plus. Inpregnanted, placed in a time accelerator for about 35 weeks and are now about to be rekidnapped for that bun inside your oven.

4/ Young Gambit pole-vault dropkicks Gambit away from Rogue startling her.

ROGUE: REMY!

YOUNG GAMBIT: Hiya mere.

5/ Rogue is about to touch young Gambit who has her in a standing cross chicken wing

YOUNG GAMBIT: Ah reckon you be comin' wit us now.

ROGUE: Wrong move sugah ya shouldn't hav' gotten close to me.

PAGE TWENTY-TWO

Panel 1/ Fantomex and Gambit yell out to her.

FANTOMEX: No! Stop!

ROGUE: Why?

GAMBIT: I'm with him chere. You have no idea what your powers will do to the baby if you use them.

2/ Rogue back kicks young Gambit in between the legs.

ROGUE: Guess Ah be doin' it this way then. Don't go callin' child services on me or nothin' but..

3/ Rogue back headbutts young Gambit in the face.

ROGUE: You had this commin'.

4/ Rogue over the shoulder throws young Gambit.

ROGUE: Remember I did that for your own good.

5/ Rogue blows a kiss as she goes on her way.

ROGUE: Mama loves you.

PAGE TWENTY-THREE

Panel 1/ Fantomex shows concern for Rogue's well being as she holds her stomach in slight pain.

FANTOMEX: Take it easy will you. We don't want the stress to put you into labor. Delivering babies is not in my repituar.

INTERCOM: But it is in mine.

2/ Sumblime swoops down on a rope ladder and snags Rogue in a rope net.

ROGUE: Hey pal, baby on board!

SUBLIME: I am well aware on present condition since I am the one who inpregnated you.

3/ Joseph comes floating down in front of Gambit while in the background Sublime gets hoyered back up with Rogue in his net.

SUBLIME: Don't worry boys I'll leave my friend here for you to play with.

JOSEPH: You haven't forgotten about me, have you Lebeau?

GAMBIT: Eric?

SUBLIME: I was amazed to find two similar strands that turned out to become Magneto and his clone Joseph as he calls himself. Well you know what they say. You can never have to many Magneto's.

JOSEPH: Miss me? I know Rogue has.

4/ Fantomex shouts over to Gambit while Joseph is angry with confusion.

FANTOMEX: Le detourner de cette voie alors que je l'attaquer de l'autre

GAMBIT: Pas de probleme.

JOSEPH: You think talking in tongue will save you from me.

PAGE TWENTY-FOUR

Panel 1/ Marvel Girl turns Sunfire's flames on him burning up his oxygen.

MARVEL GIRL: I'll turn his flames on himself and burn up all his oxygen.

2/ Wolverine gets suspended in the air by a young Magneto.

MAGNETO: You may have taken out my partner but it will take more than that to stop me.

3/ While suspended Sabretooth starts tearing into Wolverine while Magneto gloats.

SABRETOOTH: Hey look it's a runt shaped pinata.

4/ Marvel Girl slams Sabretooth into Magneto dropping Wolverine.

MARVEL GIRL: Get away from him!

5/ Marvel Girl is pushing steel beams at young Magneto who is repelling them back.

MAGNETO: You think you can defeat the master of magnetism in a test of strength?

MARVEL GIRL: Wow you do share the same traits as the real Magneto. You even have his arrogance.

MAGNETO: Arrogance, I am homo-superior. My power allows me to control metal on the molecular level.

PAGE TWENTY-FIVE

Panel 1/ Wolverine pulls off young Magneto's helmut with one hand as he tosses Sabretooth's head over his shoulder with his his other.

MAGNETO: Uh?

WOLVERINE: You don't say do you bub.

MARVEL GIRL: News flash, my powers aren't just limited to telekinesis.

2/ Marvel Girl telepathically puts Magneto to sleep.

MARVEL GIRL: I'm telepathic too.

MAGNETO: Uhhnnn.

3/ Fantomex shoots at Joseph who is stunned to see that he can't stop the bullets and gets hit by some.

FANTOMEX: Time to die you copy of a copy.

JOSEPH: You think you can use bullets against me. What? I-I can't stop them! AAIIYYY!

FANTOMEX: Magnetic powers don't do any good against cyramic bullets.

4/ Young Gambit blows up the ground around Fantomex and Gambit causing the dust to pick up.

YOUNG GAMBIT: Ah think not misiour.

5/ Mystique is yelling at young Gambit as he is pointing out two shadowy figures in the dust cloud.

MYSTIQUE: You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?

YOUNG GAMBIT: Relax I see them over there.

PAGE TWENTY-SIX

Panel 1/ Mystique has a struggling Gambit in a half-nelson chicken wing.

MYSTIQUE: Got you now Cajun. Tell me something, how does it feel to know that you will never be able to have that kind of relationship with my daughter?

GAMBIT: Does it bother you that mah relations wit Rogue has and will always be closer than yours will ever be?

2/ Another Gambit appears before Mystique and Gambit out of a cloud of smoke.

OTHER GAMBIT: Ah wish you'd stop calling her your daughter when one your a teenager.

MYSTIQUE: You think you can fool me with your tricks Fantomex? I know he's the real Gambit.

3/ Back view of Gambit being held by Mystique who has a glowing card stuck on her back.

GAMBIT: No, Ah just needed you to drop your guard. Ah just don't pick pockets, ah fill 'em too.

4/ The card explodes on Mystique's back freeing Gambit.

MYSTIQUE: Wha-?

FX: BOOOM

5/ Fantomex is standing over Mystique's smoking body as it's laying on the ground.

FANTOMEX: And your actually her daughter.

PAGE TWENTY-SEVEN

Panel 1/ Fantomex turns to Gambit.

FANTOMEX: We need to get out of here. This is turning into a daytime talk show. You would never see this kind of crazy in Paris.

OFF PANEL: Hey, new game aces high.

2/ Fantomex is down on the ground and a barely standing Gambit is smoking as a confident Young Gambit is charging a full deck of cards in his hands.

YOUNG GAMBIT: Looks like dealer wins again boys.

FANTOMEX: Did I mention how I hate kids.

GAMBIT: You should know best of all.

3/ Gambit turns into the Horseman Death.

GAMBIT: Gambit always has an ace up his sleeve.

4/ A fog rises up around young Gambit emminating from inside Death's trenchcoat.

YOUNG GAMBIT: Wat are you doing? Why can't Ah do that?

DEATH: Cuz mon frere, Roguey has never absorbed dis side of me before.

5/ Young Gambit passes out and falls down before Death.

DEATH: Now suffer Death's fog.

6/ Fantomex stands back up and looks at Gambit as he is turning back from his Death form.

FANTOMEX: I thought X-Men don't kill?

GAMBIT: Dat's not X-Men and it's something dat never gets talked about again homie'.

FANTOMEX: Alright then, let's get movin' no.

PAGE TWENTY-EIGHT

Panel 1/ View of a really angry Rogue strapped down on a hospital bed surrounded by Sublime and four other doctors.

CAPTION: INSIDE THE WEAPON PLUS FACILITY.

ROGUE: Wait until ah get free, Sublime. Ah'm personally going to give you a taste of wat it's like have somethin' come out of your body.

SUBLIME: Temper, temper, you don't want those hormones of yours to upset the baby?

ROGUE: Wat, that monster that you put inside of me?

SUBLIME: Now, my dear Rogue that is no way to talk about your child. I wonder if your suffering from postpartum.

2/ As the doctors ready the monitor machines and set the tools on the tray. Rogue struggles to try and break free.

ROGUE: A-Ah'm goin' to postpart your teeth wit mah fist for wat you've done to me Sublime.

SUBLIME: What I've done to you dearie, was by harvesting your embreos and by artifically inseminating them we gave you the precious gift of life. Then once fertilized we can grow them at an excellerated rate until they are mature enough for our needs. Hopefully this will turn out just like the Cuckoos but without the fail.

3/ Close up of a maniacly laughing Sublime.

SUBLIME: Soon I will have an army of mutants to do with as I please. Be it sell as armies, harvest for parts, or even homeschool. HAHAHa!

ROGUE: Your a sick twisted little man aren't ya?

SUBLIME: Doctors please quite her while I deliver this baby.

ROGUE: HRMPH-!

4/ Sublime delivers the baby in a white room.

SUBLIME: Thank you. Now just because we're in a time accelerator chamber doesn't mean you can take forever so push Rogue, push! That's it! Congratulations! You are now a proud parent of a new baby boy.

5/ Sublime hands the baby over to a doctor.

SUBLIME: Now clean him up for the other time accelerator chamber while I go greet our guests.

PAGE TWENTY-NINE

Panel 1/ The X-Men bust open the double doors readied in their fighting stances to take on whatever comes next.

WOLVERINE: SUBLIME!

2/ Sublime is looking at Rogue who is still strapped down to the hospital bed with an evil grin.

SUBLIME: It seems your friends decided to come join the baby shower. I wonder what gifts they brought? I hope it's not their lives because that's what I was going to get you.

WOLVERINE: Your through! Hand over Rogue, shut it down and get ready for me to stab you.

SUBLIME: Hello James, Do you like my new place? I liked the old one so much I made one that I can take with me.

3/ The X-Men are shocked as out of another set of double doors. A conjoined twin of David Haller with multiple deformities walks out next to Sublime who has Rogue tied up on a hospital bed. The multiple deformities include multiple faces, arms, legs and crooked facial features.

SUBLIME: I isolated the X-Gene trait of the mutant named David Haller A.K.A. Legion. Through testing and genetic manipulation I was able to piece together fragments of Legion's unique brain. All while trying to recreate Legion into a single cohessive being. This is what I got.

MARVEL GIRL: Think I'm gonna be sick!

FANTOMEX: Oh look, Gambit and Rogue's love child.

GAMBIT: Ha ha votre si drole. I'll let Magneto take the credit for that one.

4/ Sublime is pointing at the X-Men signaling Weapon Legion to attack as he does.

SUBLIME: You can say I found the prize in Rogue's cracker jack box. Let me introduce to you Weapon Legion and you can be my beta testers.

PAGE THIRTY

Panel 1/ Wolverine (clawing at-), Fantomex (shooting at-), Frenzy (punching at-), Shadowcat (phasing as a blast goes through her-) and Gambit (throwing explosive cards at-) is fighting Weapon Legion while Marvel Girl is in the back strongly concentrating. with her telepathy.

WOLVERINE: Marvel Girl try to turn that thing's brain off.

MARVEL GIRL: I busted into his head but it's a mess.

FANTOMEX: Welcome to this world brother now it's time for you to die.

2/ The X-Men evade Weapon Legion's power attacks of pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, sonic screaming and matter manipulation.

WOLVERINE: Great, that's all that we needed. Another omega level bomb used as a puppet. Beast can you hear me? Anyway we can stop this thing?

3/ Cut to Beast in his computer lab.

BEAST: According to the data Dr. Sublime has not been able to correctly merge the brain waves of the personalities. The subject is still incomplete, evidence being how the baby developed into conjoined twins. Weapon Legion is only able to use one power set at a time. Simultaneous power use will overload the thought process resulting in aneurysms.

INTERCOM: And appearently he isn't aware of this problem.

4/ Weapon Legion starts to get a nose bleed as the X-Men keep attacking him with their powers. Wolverine stabbing Weapon Legion in the hand as he gets electrocuted by it, Shadowcat phasing one of his feet into the floor, Gambit hitting him with his kinetically charged staff, Frenzy getting fire blasted, Fantomex still shooting while evading spikes coming up from the floor and Marvel Girl using her telepathy on him too.

WOLVERINE: X-Men, attack all together now! Don't let up!

MARVEL GIRL: His blood vessels are bursting everywhere in his brain.

SHADOWCAT: It's working!

FRENZY: Keep it up!

PAGE THIRTY-ONE

Panel 1/ Weapon Legion's eyes roll back behind his head and his nose bleeds profusely as he keeps fighting the X-Men. He pulls his foot back out of the floor trying to kick her in the process, Wolverine with sparks riding on him still clawing, Fantomex pistol whipping him in one of his faces while Frenzy punches him in another one and Gambit flicking a hand full of charged cards at him.

FANTOMEX: Come on bayou boy try to keep up.

GAMBIT: Your the one out of ammo.

FRENZY: I knew you were a theif Gambit but I didn't peg you as the type ditch responsibility.

SHADOWCAT: Come on people, less yacking and more whacking.

2/ Weapon Legion collapses to the floor at the feet of the X-Men.

SHADOWCAT: We did it!

3/ Rogue is still on the hospital bed barely conscience worn out by birthing.

ROGUE: Wait 'til ah get mah hands on you Sublime. And trust me, there will be a next time.

4/ This will be from Rogue's perspective view. Gambit is close by looking down worried with Wolverine who's not as close by.

GAMBIT: No more worries petite, Gambit here for you now.

WOLVERINE: I'm gonna need a hand over here! Let's get her home to Beast quickly.

PAGE THIRTY-TWO

Panel 1/ A weaken Rogue is being helped out of the hospital bed by Shadowcat and Gambit. Frenzy, Marvel Girl, and Wolverine are searching around in the background.

FRENZY: That weasel Sublime snuck away.

MARVEL GIRL: The whole facility is empty. I don't know how they did it but they all got away.

WOLVERINE: Alright let's head back to.

2/ Wolverine sniffs out a door.

WOLVERINE: Hold on Pepe, I'm getting Rogue's scent faintly behind this door.

FANTOMEX: They did have enough time.

3/ A shocked Wolverine opens the door and finds a room full of pregnant Rogue clones in stasis tubes.

FANTOMEX: You know what needs to be done about this.

WOLVERINE: Bring in the rest of X-Force but don't let the others know.

4/ At the tree on the hill Gambit shows up by the tree sincerly to a depressed Rogue who is sitting underneath it.

CAPTION: LATER THAT NIGHT.

GAMBIT: Hey petite, you O.K.?

ROGUE: Well if this isn't deja ve.

GAMBIT: Ah came by to check up on you dis time, cause ah'm worried 'bout you is all.

ROGUE: Yeah, Hank patched me up even more than Sublime suprising did. Guess he wanted to keep using mah uterus for his sinister needs. Eric is acting like it doesn't phase him but I know he really wanted a son. It's just that ah wanted it to be so real that ah never thought it would hurt you. Ah'm sorry that your feelings got hurt Remy. Can you forgive me?

GAMBIT: Chere ah can't hold nothin' against you. Especially since this Cajun is still in the game. Can you forgive this swamp rat for insensitive to you?

5/ Rogue cuddles up to Gambit as they sit under the tree together both happy watching the night's sky.

ROGUE: Thank you Remy.

GAMBIT: Life dealt you a bad hand. Maybe you'll get better replacement cards maybe no or maybe you'll get your full house next round. Fold or win ah'm looking foward to helping you bluff your way into raising the pot.

THE END.

COMMENTS

With my wife subjecting me to reality shows like 16 and Pregnant. Plus me being a huge X-Men fan left wondering how are they are going to bring back Nightcrawler from the dead. The idea came to me to put my favorite X-Couple Gambit and Rogue in a unique predicament.


End file.
